


A Day in Peridot's Life

by Kujo1597



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Like this is pure fluff, Reformed Peridot, You know why if you read Normality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kujo1597/pseuds/Kujo1597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in Peridot's life. It started off normal enough but then something exciting and slightly nerve-racking happened.<br/>(This was originally going to be chapter 6 in my main fanfic, Normality. As such it is very slightly important. But you can skip this because it's not terribly so.<br/>This was also too long to put in my compilation so I uploaded it separately.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in Peridot's Life

**Author's Note:**

> As I mentioned in the description this was originally going to be chapter 6. I decided against it because of the perspective shift. In hindsight I could've simply re-written it to fit in but I really liked Peridot's inner thoughts and didn't want to lose that. She's pretty high strung and I love that about her.

It’s morning. Normally I don’t indulge in the act of sleeping unless it’s with Amethyst but it does feel nice on occasion. I stretched out. Every time I stretch I notice new things about my damage. It’s amazing how thoroughly covered my elbow is on the outer side.

 

_a breath_

 

I suppose it’s time to start welding. Much to my relief I didn’t lose any customers. I actually gained some! Nyahaha …Probably out of pity **but** money’s money.

 

I gathered my welding supplies. Lazuli is there. 

 

“Oh hi Peridot,” Lazuli smiled at me.

 

Why is she smiling at me? What’s her plan? She’s been weirdly nice to me since I regenerated. 

 

“Good morning Lazuli.” Might as well be civil. Steven wants us to get along. Maybe that’s why Lazuli is so nice lately?

 

We exchanged pleasantries and Lazuli left to do whatever she does with herself. It doesn’t concern me.

 

I welded for approximately two hours. This sculpture is finally complete! I think it’s my finest work yet. This is the fourth in a set. A repeat customer.

 

_a sigh_

 

Oh. Right. Jasper’s missing. She normally helps me transfer my sculptures.

 

_a very thoughtful noise_

 

* * *

 

“Yo, what up P-Dot?”

 

Amethyst greeted me with a large grin and strange gesture. I assume it’s meant to be cool.

 

I called her to help me transport my sculptures using the “cell phone” I purchased with my savings.

 

The bills are a terrible consequence but it’s worth it.

 

“Hi Amethyst.” She always manages to make me smile.

 

Golly, Amethyst looks beautiful today. Her follicle arrangement is a mess as always but it suits her.

 

…Why did I call her again? Her bouncing steps are so distracting… Oh! Right! The sculptures!

 

“Amethyst, can you help me transport my sculptures? They’re quite heavy.”

 

“Sure, no problem!” She leaned on my shoulder. “So where do I put ‘em?”

 

“The two smaller ones can go in that wagon. Would you be willing to carry the third to the outskirts of Beach City?”

 

Amethyst flexed. “Peri, I can carry it all the way to Canada if you want.”

 

_a laugh_

 

“Just to the outskirts of Beach City is fine.”

 

Amethyst put the sculptures into the wagon as instructed and then we left for the scrap yard making conversation. The wagon squeaked the entire time.

 

 _How irritating._ I need to save up for a new one.

 

This is a neighbourhood I’ve been through several times since my regeneration. The residents all greet me with a smile and pay no mind to my damage. They were concerned at first but quickly adjusted.

 

It’s nice.

 

This time I had Amethyst with me and a nice elderly female inquired about her.

 

“I’m Peri’s girlfriend.” Amethyst happily stated this.

 

Although we have been romantically involved for a not-insignificant amount of time I still get a bit embarrassed when she does that.

 

The elderly female smiled at us. I have come to learn that a smile like this can be defined as “warm.”

 

“Dottie never mentioned a girlfriend.” 

 

Amethyst looks… disappointed?

 

“I have talked about Amethyst to you. I just never thought to use the word ‘girlfriend’ in our discussions.”

 

The woman started to think. Then she laughed. “Oh I should have guessed! Your face really lights up when you talk about her.”

 

Amethyst looked at me and snickered. I am running under the assumption that I’m bright blue right now.

 

“You two are a cute couple.”

 

I struggled to form words. "Thank you.”

 

The woman let out a soft laugh and left.

 

“So you talk about me, huh Peri?” Amethyst jabbed me in the midsection with her elbow. She looks happier now.

 

I’m glad.

 

We eventually arrived at the scrap yard, the proprietor waved. Amethyst and myself waved back. She put my sculptures under my sign as I received my money and a list of new commissions.

 

Amethyst helped me gather new supplies. I paid for them and we left. Amethyst placed the large sculpture in my increasingly squeaky wagon. Yeah, that’s next on my list of purchases.

 

* * *

 

We eventually arrived at the residence of my repeat customer. A very fancy man. I don’t understand why he likes my sculptures as much as he does. They don’t fit in with the rest of his house.

 

“Oh. The big lady isn’t with you.”

 

He seemed a bit disappointed.

 

“Oh, no, she needed some time to herself. Amethyst is helping me today.”

 

Amethyst gave a casual salute and a “yo.”

 

We exchanged pleasantries as he gave me the money. Amethyst put the sculpture in his “study.”

 

I wish I had a room full of books.

 

With the delivery done we started back to the barn.

 

There was something I needed to ask Amethyst as soon as possible. I probably shouldn’t have put this in motion before talking to her.

 

“Amethyst.” _Great start._  My voice cracked! I cleared my throat. “Would you like to go out to dinner with me? I-it’s a formal establishment just so you know.”

 

Amethyst smiled. Stars, what a nice smile. “That sounds great. When?”

 

Oh stars! OH STARS! Oh golly golly gosh!

 

I-I mean I knew she’d agree but hearing it still got me all worked up! Okay Peridot, calm down.

 

“Uh, Peridot?”

 

She used my actual name… How long have I been silent?!

 

Speak you clod… SPEAK!

 

_a squeak_

 

Perfect!

 

I took a breath in an attempt to compose myself. “Tonight at 6:30PM. Well, our meal is a bit later but I’d like to meet up before then.”

 

Amethyst chuckled. “You have the whole night planned, don’t you?”

 

“Naturally.”

 

“Yeah, 6:30 sounds good.”

 

We arrived at the barn and parted was for the time being.

 

“See ya there, Per-bear.” Amethyst waved.

 

That is probably my favourite nickname.

 

I waved back. “Yes, indeed.”

 

* * *

 

Why am I so darn nervous? I spend a lot of time with Amethyst. It makes no sense!

 

I stood in-front of the mirror to assess my “formal wear.” I decided to project a dark green waistcoat, dark green pants, and a dress shirt in a green barely darker than my outer layer.

 

…Sometimes I wish my colour options weren’t so limited.

 

I adjusted my yellow tie. I know such a thing is pointless as it’s a projection but I need to do _something_ with my hands.

 

My very damaged and distracting hands.

 

Gosh, maybe I should project gloves… 

 

Footsteps…

 

“You’re looking sharp.” It was Lazuli.

 

She’s been nice lately, perhaps I should get her input…

 

“Lazuli, I want your opinion on something." 

 

She shrugged. "Sure.”

 

“Should I project gloves, or long sleeves or-”

 

Lazuli made a flatulent noise with her hand. “You’re dressed up for Amethyst. Honestly, I think she thinks your scars look cool.”

 

“She does?”

 

Well she did say I was “hardcore” which is high praise.

 

Lazuli made a flippant gesture. “Yep, so you’re good.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

What a relief. Lazuli was helpful. 

 

I decided against the gloves. She’s right, I’m dressed nicely for Amethyst and I don’t need to hide my damage from her. Besides, I like how I look right now. Especially with these shoes. I look tall. Nyeheh

 

* * *

 

Oh gosh, oh gosh!

 

Playing games on my phone is not an adequate distraction. Hm, it’s already past 6:30 and Amethyst isn’t-

 

Spoke too soon. She’s walking up to me. Wow, she’s gorgeous. That sweater is such a beautiful shade of purple. It’s times like this I’m glad I altered my visor. I can actually see colours as they are.

 

She looks really good in that skirt. Amethyst’s legs are very visually appealing.

 

She’s right next to me!

 

I bowed. “Shall we go?” I offered my right hand as I’ve seen done on TV.

 

Nyahahaha. I’ve never seen Amethyst look so smitten before! I guess I made the right choice.

 

She took my hand.

 

“You look very lovely tonight.”

 

Amethyst blushed and smiled a very small smile. “Thanks, you look good too. I love your little vest!”

 

Looks like it’s my turn to blush. “Thank you.”

 

We walked hand-in-hand to the restaurant. During our journey Amethyst talked about her latest mission. She was animated as always.

 

* * *

 

We arrived and took our seats. Amethyst looked around.

 

“Wow Peri, this place is swanky.”

 

Not entirely sure what “swanky” means…

 

It seems Amethyst sensed my confusion. “Oh, I mean it’s fancy here.”

 

Ah.

 

“Indeed. I felt that a fine establishment would be fitting as we’ve been romantically involved for a not-insignificant amount of time.”

 

Amethyst softly laughed. She looks very amused. “You see that on one of your shows? Not that I’m complaining. I’m always up for some good grub!” She patted her midsection.

 

_a laugh_

 

“I know. And to answer your earlier question, no. I read it in a book.”

 

I quirked an eyebrow. A surefire way to make Amethyst laugh.

 

It worked.

 

Our food arrived. Amethyst quickly started eating her meal. Eating has grown on me as I enjoy experiencing new things. But… this is a lot of food. I’ll likely only be able to eat half of this.

 

…

 

Eaugh… I was right.

 

Fortunately Amethyst noticed my discomfort and finished my meal for me.

 

I paid for the meal and service and then we left for the theatre.

 

* * *

 

Walking hand-in-hand with Amethyst fills me with pleasure. 

 

I picked this theatre as it is playing a well received comedy. Something we can both enjoy.

 

Before we stepped in Amethyst had a request for me.

 

“Hey, gimme your phone a sec. I gotta take a picture.”

 

“You have it. You put it” My eyes drifted down for a small amount of time. “near your gem." 

 

I had given my phone to Amethyst because I have no storage for it.

 

Amethyst laughed. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that.”

 

She pulled out my phone and stood very close to my side. She held it out.

 

Oh. A selfie. She’s been doing those with me for as long as I’ve had that phone.

 

I bent down so I’d be more in frame. I never know what to do in pictures. I smiled and waved at the camera.

 

“Alright Peri, say cheese.”

 

The photo was taken. She showed it to me with a smile on her face.

 

“You’re so cute in kind of a goofy nerd kinda way.” She looked very amused by the photo.

 

I took a look at it. Amethyst looked perfect as always. She’s very comfortable in-front of a camera it seems. I’m not however. I caught myself laughing at how I looked. I see what Amethyst means. I don’t think I’ll ever look comfortable in a photo. Although this was actually one of the better ones. The wave is out of place though. 

 

I’ll be sure to make this my new lock screen. My current one is terribly outdated.

 

After the photo was taken I purchased our tickets and we went in.

 

Apart from the person behind me being very vocal about not being able to see past “that kid with the dumb hair” it was a very enjoyable experience.

 

As for that person, they shut up after Amethyst “gave them heck.”

 

* * *

 

The final part of my plan is stargazing on the beach. Away from the temple of course.

 

“I had a lotta fun Peri.”

 

Amethyst looks very happy.

 

“I’m glad to hear it.”

 

We leaned against one-another and stared at the stars. I just enjoy being near Amethyst. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to explain why.

 

But that’s fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I drew some things to go along with this after I finished the first draft.   
> Them taking a picture together(in colour) http://kujo1597.tumblr.com/post/141630209426/the-last-one-was-just-too-cute-to-not-colour  
> Just assorted doodles of them all dressed up: http://kujo1597.tumblr.com/post/141571247931/i-havent-drawn-in-a-while-it-started-as-a
> 
> (I might add another chapter to this to explain the neighbourhood they walked through. I dunno. It's cute how Peridot became close to that old lady. I've had it written for like, a month.)


End file.
